


Dulce venganza

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: La venganza sabe mejor con chispas de chocolate. Drabble.





	Dulce venganza

“Les faltó sal y la masa está cruda, ¡están horribles!” Fue lo que dijo tras la primera tanda. ¿Era en serio? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que llevaban sal! Y sí, tal se había precipitado en la cocción, pero no era motivo para decir que estaban horribles… ¿Verdad? Vaya, esta vez tenía razón, sabían mal.  
  
La segunda, en su opinión, tenía bastante mejor aspecto, al menos se veían doradas. La respuesta no varió demasiado respecto a la primera: “Demasiada azúcar, están duras como piedras, ¡qué horror!” Ah, definitivamente no se trataba de una tarea sencilla.  
  
La tercera siempre era la vencida y esta vez puso todo el empeño del mundo para que salieran bien. Consultó guías y midió con báscula el gramaje de los ingredientes, inclusive consiguió una batidora para la mezcla. Agregó una por una las chispas de chocolate y una vez que todo estuvo listo, metió la charola al horno a la par que ponía el cronómetro a trabajar.  
  
La impaciencia la estaba matando, casi tanto como su mirada inquisidora y burlona que pretendía no notar con tal de no darle la satisfacción de que eso acrecentaba su nerviosismo. Deseaba subir a tope la calefacción, pero hacerlo sería mandar a la ruina su esfuerzo de toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde. No, debía aprender a ser paciente.  
  
Su dedo daba golpeteos contra la mesa, ¿cuánto más iba a tardar? Creyó oír una carcajada de su parte, sabía perfectamente que ya comenzaba a desesperarse; pero no se iba a rendir, no le iba a conceder esa victoria. De pronto la alarma sonó… ¡Era el momento! Tomó los guantes de cocina, abrió el horno y retiró la charola.  
  
¡Qué magníficas se veían! ¡Las mejores galletas que había preparado en la vida! Y ni mencionar el aroma, fue buena la decisión de ponerle el extracto de vainilla. Seguramente a esas no podría decirles que no. Se acercó muy segura de sí misma ante tan estricto juez, este no mostró el mismo asombro ante su obra. Tomó una con cierta delicadeza.  
  
Y la degustó, muy lentamente. Después de tragar el bocado se quedó pensando.  
  
—Umm… No están  _tan_  mal.  
  
Hubo silencio, esperaba que dijera algo más, pero sus labios no articularon palabra alguna después de la muestra.  
  
—¡¿Cómo que no tan mal?! ¡Si me he esforzado muchísimo! ¡Seguí al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones! ¿Qué se supone que salió mal?  
  
Y comenzó a reír al ver su rostro lleno de frustración e indignación, algo bastante típico de él. Se acercó a ella cruzando los brazos y con aires triunfales.  
  
—¿Ahora lo comprendes, May?  
  
¡Ah! Debía aceptar su dolorosa derrota, una que llevaba mucho tiempo prolongando, pero al menos se lo tomaría con un poquito de dignidad. Le regresó aquella sonrisa.  
  
—Sí, lo entiendo.  
  
Sin decir nada más, Harley tomó otra galleta. Esa le supo completamente diferente, le supo a victoria. Por fin, después de tantos años de conocerse, había logrado su tan ansiada venganza. ¡Y era dulce!


End file.
